srwsimulationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alias Character Guide
Creating an alias for your character is very easy, and will add to your role playing experinece! An alias is a set of text, that is displayed in a channel window to show your character, with his or her dialouge along with it. Aliases are cool because you can use colors in them, to make your character name seem more alive! Where do you go to make an alias? how do you do it? Well, your questions will be answered! Welcome to the RPG Newbie Alias Guide! This is where you'll learn to make your very own custom aliases for your characters! Lets start with where you go to make an alias: The makers of mIRC thankfully, gave us a nice interface with a pretty green button. Pressing it, will envoke the Alias Window. As you can see, there is a lot of stuff in there already, but dont worry about that, we're only here to learn aliases! ^_^ Now that you have this window open, what next? Well, go to the bottom of the list to get ready to input your alias information (dont type anything yet!) . Lets look at an alias already typed in, then break it apart to show you how to make your own! Alright, as you can see, there are various parts to an alias, it can look a little intimidating at first, but once you get your first one down, the rest are a SNAP! First lets take the TRIGGER. As i'm sure you already know, you type the text you wish to speak into a channel, in the TEXT INPUT BOX at the bottom of a channel window. Your trigger is what you type to make your characters name appear in the channel (this will be demonstrated in a moment), in our example we use the slash (/) and the letters 'ro' which happen to be the first letters of the name of the character. (which helps you remember which alias is to whom). So, now we have '/ro' but this will do nothing without '/say' following, as the '/say' command makes it output the text to the channel window. so type that in, and now you should have '/ro /say'. If you do, you're doing good! Now moving along you'll see a weird 'box' character in front of a number, that box is a color code start symbol. it means that, at that point, any text following the 13 will appear in a different color, other than black. the number 13 happens to be a nice pink color. To start a color code, you press the control (ctrl) key + k (The k key) and this box will pop up: Each color is represented by a number from 1 to 15 as shown here, and no, there arent any more. back to our alias now, we have '/ro /say ctrl-k13' (it wont SAY ctrl-k, but since i cant display that box in HTML, the words will stand in its place). Now, you will see another ctrl-k box after the '<' following the 13. this second one tells the color code to turn OFF. Why use that? so you can use more than one color in an alias! so, '/ro /say ctrl-k13 and then another stop code. To finish up, enter in $1- after the alias, and then press the OK button at the bottom of the alias window. if all went well you should see what was typed in, in alias input window above. Now comes the test. in the text input box, type in '/ro Hello' (without the 's) and hit enter, you should see this (minus the explainations): If you dont see the colored 'Rochelle' name or what ever name you picked for this tutorial, go back and look at your alias code, and make sure it looks similar to the one in the alias window above, (Your nick wont be Hentai-RPG-Help either, it'll be what ever you put as your nick). Now repeat this, changing colors and whatnot to y our liking, to make your own character alias! ^_^ Resource http://www.h*ntai-rpg.com/aliasguide.htm